This resource is an integral part of this Center grant. The resource has been existence for several years and has developed into a highly sought after, efficient, reliable resource to all investigators. The main role of the resource in the current project is to synthesize novel imaging proves which are not commercially available and to provide comprehensive in- house support and chemical/biochemical assistance to all projects. Specifically this includes: 1) synthesis of imaging drugs, reporter molecules and drug carriers which are not commercially available; 2) essential quality control and characterization of these compounds 3) peptide synthesis and development of synthetic strategies; 4) radiochemistry; 5) preparative isolation and chemical modification of biologically active molecules and; 6) providing expertise and training in various chemistry techniques. The existence of the chemistry resource has a number of benefits to each project, particularly where development and optimization of chemical techniques is not the primary research focus. As a whole the resource provides many functions that are equally important to each project (e.g. radioisotope handling) but an provide it much more efficiently and than each Project by itself. Centralization of personnel resources and supplies will therefore help to reduce the cost of the proposed research and result in a more efficient operation. Another important function of the core is to provide compounds, for research that have been 1) rigorously tested and conform the standards and synthesizes under identical, reproducible conditions, 2) are analyzed according to a standard protocol prior to use, and 3) synthesized in sufficient amounts so that they are available to all researchers. Finally, the core will also conduct its own research, as it has in the past, to further improve synthesis and design of chelates, reporters, fluorochromes and drug carriers. This is possible by the experienced fluorochromes and drug carriers. This is possible by the experienced staff members of this core and their expertise in different areas of chemistry including bioconjugation, chelate design, peptide synthesis, organic synthesis, protein chemistry and isolation, magnetic particle biosynthesis and analytical chemistry.